


In That Distant Land

by Wynebgwrthucher



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynebgwrthucher/pseuds/Wynebgwrthucher
Summary: Sreng is cold, but his arms are warm like the sun.Or when Rodrigue and Lambert find themselves in that cold battlefield that is Sreng where death can come at any moment, they can no longer deny their old feelings.
Relationships: Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd & Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius, Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd/Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38
Collections: Rodrigue Week 2020





	In That Distant Land

The harsh northern wind shakes the tent. But he does not feel cold. On the contrary. Simply looking at the king's fingers gently stroking the fur trim of his cape is enough to make his heart run and blood rush. Just a simple, careless stroke. He can almost feel the digits press against his own arm.

A jar of mulled wine sitz between them, almost empty after hours of idle chatter. He pours himself another glass and feels the deep blue eyes watching his every movement. 

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" The hushed tone of the voice betrays the king's own state.

He looks up from the jar until their eyes are locked. 

"We are men of Faerghus. Battle has become second nature to us, Your Majesty. I assure you my soldiers are ready and shall secure us victory." He does not flinch as he speaks. If there is one thing he learned from his time in the Officer's Academy it is that doubt and hesitation will lead to their defeat. Despite any fears he holds within himself, he must present himself with calm and confidence, lest he lead his own king to panic. 

"You have answered as a Duke. But I am asking as a friend." His fingers stop playing with the furs and reach for the jar until they brush against Rodrigue's. The warmth of his hand is overwhelming. 

He feels his breath hitch. He can hardly think of a proper response. “Not while you are here, Your Majesty.” 

Together they would face down hordes of barbarians. Their ancestors had done so, and now it was their turn. The reason why they wielded their relics. But that would be tomorrow.

It is still night.

The large hand moves up and wraps around his wrist. “Don’t call me that, Rod.” An old childhood nickname. He has not heard it in many years. It makes him smile.

“Lambert…” He rolls the name on his tongue. It still tastes as sweet as it did long ago. Before their parents arranged marriages for two young men. Before they became fathers. Back when all they worried about was the fleeting pleasures of youth.

“You know, I've heard stories about how the people here deal with this blasted cold.” The blonde pulls his wrist and beckons him closer until they are almost touching.

"Hmm, how?" He already knows the answer but he needs to know what the other wants. He watches a devilish smile form on those wine tainted lips. 

The lips close the small space between them. A hand finds its way up to his curls. It presses against his scalp, ever so softly, calling forth memories which had long been sealed in the deepest recesses of his mind.

It is wrong. He knows this. He may be a widower, but Lambert still has his second wife. Anselma von Arundel. Now, Patricia, Queen Consort of Faerghus. Oh, how he wishes she had never come to the kingdom. That she had never ensnared Lambert’s desperate heart in that warm summer night. But she did, and he cannot pretend she did not.

He pushes away the radiating body. But that hand continues to pull at his hair. “Lambert, you have a wife.” 

“I will apologize to her when we return.” Lambert is close enough he can feel their breaths mingle. The hand starts to brush his hair while the gentle fingers of the other guide his face so they were looking at each other's eyes. “Please? I've missed you."

The tempest within his chest ran as wildly as the one outside. He should not allow this to happen. Even if the queen forgives them, rumors will fly rampantly and tarnish Lambert's image. A good advisor would have explained his folly. A good friend would have walked away.

But he is weak. He had longed for this since the death of the previous queen and his own wife. He has dreamt of how they could be together again, as they had been when they were two foolish teenagers in the academy.

And now they can be, if only for that night.

He stops thinking and allows his body to move on instinct. Memories of nights from long ago fill his head as he allows the king to kiss him again. 

He can barely register what is happening as Lambert pulls on his tunic and unbuckles his belt. He can barely feel his own hands as they pull on Lambert's shirt, begging to feel those strong muscles against his skin once more. He does not know if the wine or his intoxication with the other is to blame. He no longer cares. All he wants is to hold the man he loves and never let anything get between them again.

Soon, they are both naked on the rug. But he does not feel cold. No, the body of his king is like a sun. Warm, radiant, golden.

"Rod," Lambert pulls away from his lips for a moment and hovers over him. A mischievous grin forms on his lips before they lower again to place a kiss on his forehead. "Can we?"

He nods.

The pressure above him leaves as Lambert goes grab something in his chest. He returns shortly after, holding a small vial. After costing his fingers with the fluid, the king bends down and places a kiss against his lips. Slowly. Gently. Just like those nights so long ago. 

He allows himself to relax in the pleasure of the kiss as a finger slowly wiggles it's way inside. It has been so long that the feeling is almost foreign like it had been when they did it their first time. But there is no pain like then. No, the other knows exactly what he should do to find that spot which made him go wild. 

"Tight." Lambert chuckles. "How do you feel?"

"Fine. It's been too long." He responds with his own laugh.

The answer makes Lambert's eyes glisten. "Tell me if it hurts." 

And with that Lambert bites his lips. Gentle enough it does not draw blood, but with enough force that he can still feel the bite as Lambert begins exploring the rest of his body with those lips and teeth. They settle on the base of his neck, right under that pressure point. He will have a mark in the morning, but he doesn't care. For all he knows they might die tomorrow. 

Another finger finds its way inside and they start to move, slowly opening him up. He covers his mouth to keep himself from moaning. The other holds on to that muscular golden back.

His own cock feels hard with anticipation as it brushes against that of his King. He moves his hips to increase the touch. It truly has been too long since he felt anything like this.

Lambert seems to understand what he wants and wraps his free hand around the two members. The hand now bore calluses where it had been smooth before, but he did not mind. It was still the same strong hand which made him want to scream. He moves his own hand above Lambert's, and the hands begin to pump them together.

The pumps start slow, but the feeling is already driving him wild. He bites his hand to suppress his moans.

But suddenly the fingers inside of him brush against that spot. It is too much. He cannot stop the scream that leaves his lips.

Not until strong lips press against his own.

He allows his body to react to the pleasure. Lips. Hands. He no longer cares what is where. All he wants is to melt in the radiant sun shining brightly above him.

The pumps become faster. A third finger teases him. But it does not enter. No, instead both of Lambert's hands leave his body. He can only groan in frustration as he opens his eyes to take in the sight above.

If the saints came down from heaven, he is certain he is looking at one. The candle light glistens off his sweat soaked body. His face contorts in pleasure as he slicks himself. He is certain that man has grown more magnificent than the last time they did this.

"Ready?" Lambert asks as he positions himself. 

"Please." He manages to mumble. "I need you."

That brings a smile to those delicious lips.

"I had almost forgotten how beautiful you look like this." Lambert whispers before pushing in. The compliment makes his blood feel it is on fire.

But Lambert moves slowly. Too slowly.

He rolls up his hips to show he can take him faster. 

Lambert takes the hint. He hastens his pace while whispering sweet nothings into his ears. 

It is too much.

Within seconds he feels that sweet moment of release. Not much later, he feels Lambert come inside of him.

He is barely awake as Lambert stands up to get a washcloth. He barely processes it as Lambert cleans him. He barely comprehends it as Lambert throws a fur over his naked body.

But he does understand what is happening when Lambert slides his way back under the fur blanket with him and tangles their limbs together. And for that he is content.

In the morning they would worry about the consequences.

For now they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I return from my hiatus to deliver whatever this was for Rodrigue weekend. It doesnt really fit today's themes but hopefully someone enjoyed it


End file.
